Eragon (character)
in the movie Eragon.]] Eragon Bromsson is the main protagonist of the Inheritance Cycle, written by Christopher Paolini. Eragon is a male human, the first in a new generation of Dragon Riders. He was trained by Brom and Oromis, and was chosen by Saphira, a blue dragon, to be her Rider. Eragon grew up as an orphan without any real knowledge of his parentage except his mother's name, Selena, but later discovered, while on a hunting trip into the Spine mountains, a large blue stone. The stone later hatches back at his farm into a small Blue Dragon. He later names the Dragon Saphira. The dreaded Ra'zac who have been tracking the dragon egg, turn up at Eragon's farm, kill his uncle and force Eragon on a journey of adventure, friendship, betrayal and death. History Early life For the first fifteen years of his life, Eragon lived on a farm in the small village of Carvahall. His mother, Selena, had vanished soon after he was born, leaving him in the care of her brother, Garrow, and Garrow's wife, Marian. Marian died a few years after Selena's departure, and so, Eragon lived with Garrow and Roran, Garrow's son. Eragon did not know the identity of his father. Eragon and his family earned their living by farming and hunting. Eragon was a brave and skilled hunter: one of the few hunters who dared hunt in the Spine, a large range of untamed mountains. Though the family was poor, Garrow instilled in Roran and Eragon principles of honesty and sincerity, and taught them to live honorably. Eragon Quest for Vengeance Eragon is surprised to see a polished blue stone materialize one night in front of him while he is hunting in the Spine. A few days later, after a failed attempt to sell the stone, Eragon witnesses a baby Dragon hatch from the "stone", and realizes that it is actually a dragon egg. Eragon touches the dragon and it leaves a Gedwey Ignasia, a silver mark on his hand. After a talk with the town's elderly storyteller, Brom, Eragon names the dragon Saphira. While Eragon raises Saphira in secret, without revealing her presence even to Roran and Garrow, Roran decides to leave Carvahall and work in a mill in Therinsford. Roran says that he will come back with the money to buy a house and then ask Katrina, Sloan's daughter, for her hand in marriage. Eragon continues to raise Saphira in secret until two of King Galbatorix's servants, the Ra'zac, come to Carvahall looking for the egg. Eragon and Saphira escape by hiding deep in the Spine (by which Saphira "kidnapped" Eragon when her ancestral memories recognized the Ra'zac's scent), but Garrow is fatally wounded and the house and farm buildings are destroyed. Once Garrow dies, Eragon is left with no reason to stay in Carvahall. He goes after the Ra'zac, seeking vengeance for the destruction of his home and his uncle's death. He is accompanied by Brom, who insists on helping him and Saphira. Eragon is a Dragon Rider because of his great bond with Saphira. Eragon learns, much to his surprise, that he was named after the very first Dragon Rider, Eragon the Elf. The situation in The Empire in Alagaesia was becoming increasing unstable at the time. The evil king Galbatorix, who betrayed and slew the order of the Dragon Riders with the help of the Thirteen Forsworn- a group of thirteen Dragon Riders who swore fealty to Galbatorix - is beginning to move decisively against the Varden, a group of powerful rebels who want to overthrow the evil king. Galbatorix is the last remaining Dragon Rider. Though the Forsworn were no longer alive, Galbatorix's power was not diminished, and was immensely strong and cruel. He ruled as a tyrant, and wished to subjugate or destroy the Elves and the Dwarves, who went into hiding after "The Fall" of the Dragon Riders. While in the town of Yazuac, where Eragon and Brom are ambushed by Urgals, Eragon accidentally uses magic, even though he previously disbelieved in its existence. Later on, Brom reveals that all Riders could use magic, and takes it upon himself to teach Eragon the Ancient Language and magic. Eragon is also given a mighty sword, Zar'roc by Brom. Eragon and Brom eventually lose the Ra'zac's trail. But, with the assistance of Brom's close friend Jeod, who lived in the town of Teirm, they trace the Ra'zac to the southern city of Dras-Leona. Eragon visits a shop in Teirm owned by the witch Angela, where he meets an intelligent and cryptic werecat named Solembum, and Angela herself. She tells his fortune, revealing that he would have a long life; that the great powers of the land would struggle to control him and that he would fall in love with a lady of noble birth. She also predicts that he would someday leave Alagaësia forever, and that he would face betrayal from within his own family. As Eragon was about to leave, Solembum tells him: "...When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa Tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power seems insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls." Solembum does not elaborate, nor does he explain what or where the Menoa Tree or the Rock of Kuthian are. On the way to Dras-Leona, Brom reveals some startling secrets to Eragon; he is the founder of the Varden, though he gave up the leadership some years ago. Brom then reveals that not all dragon eggs were destroyed: Galbatorix salvaged three eggs during the Fall. One of the three was stolen by Brom and Jeod, and Saphira hatched from the same egg. The remaining two eggs were under Galbatorix's control, though they were as yet unhatched. Brom also reveals that he killed Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn, and Galbatorix's most loyal servant. Thus, Eragon and Saphira are the Varden's last hope, due to the fact that even if the other two eggs hatched, the Rider(s) would most probably be loyal to Galbatorix. Eragon and Saphira decide to join the Varden and fight the tyrant king, after they finish the task of killing the Ra'zac. A beautiful elf who is in a prison begins to appear in his dreams. Initially, Eragon does not think much about the dreams. Later on, he discovers through magic that the elf really existed, and he decides to somehow rescue her. She continues appearing in his dreams for some time. In Dras-Leona, Eragon encounters the Ra'zac, but manages to escape. Eragon and Brom flee the city, but are ambushed in the night by the Ra'zac. A mysterious young man named Murtagh rescues them, but not before Brom was fatally wounded by the Ra'zac. Brom dies shortly afterwards, after revealing to Eragon that he was once a Rider, and that his Dragon was named Saphira, who was slain in the war against Galbatorix. In his final moments, Brom warns Eragon that Galbatorix was evil, and that he and Saphira must not submit to him. Eragon lays Brom to rest, and Saphira uses the unpredictable magic of the dragons to turn the tomb to diamond. Eragon and Saphira decide to let Murtagh travel with them as they journey to the city of Gil'ead, in search of a contact who could lead them to the Varden. At Gil'ead, Urgals under the command of Durza, a Shade - a powerful sorcerer possessed by evil spirits - capture Eragon and imprison him in the same prison where the elf was being held. Murtagh and Saphira then stage a daring rescue, but Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh are confronted by Durza. The struggle ends when Murtagh shoots Durza between his eyes, throwing the Shade into a painful disembodiment. Eragon insists on rescuing the elf as well. She remains unconscious, but he is eventually able to speak with her telepathically. She reveals to him that her name is Arya, and gives him the location of the Varden. She tells him that they must reach the Varden if she is to survive, for she had been poisoned in prison, and would die without the antidote, called Tunivor's Nectar. He has by then temporarily forgotten about killing the Ra'zac and rushes to save her. Journey to the Varden Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, with the unconscious Arya cross the Hadarac Desert, racing to reach Farthen Dûr, the Dwarven mountains that house the Varden, in time to save Arya. They are pursued by the Empire and the empire's allies, an army of Urgals and Kull. Before they reach Farthen Dûr, Murtagh, who had been reluctant to go to the Varden all along, reveals that he was the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn. With the Kull on their heels, they are rescued by the Varden and are taken to safety. The Varden fight against Galbatorix with the help of the Dwarves who are led by their King, Hrothgar. The Elves reside in secret in the forest of Du Weldenvarden, providing covert support to the Varden. Surda, the kingdom in exile, is also sympathetic to the Varden's cause. Ajihad, leader of the Varden, imprisons Murtagh when Ajihad learned of Murtagh's heritage. Arya was treated for her injuries and recovers. In the meeting with Ajihad, he learns that Saphira's egg was under the care of Arya, until she was ambushed by Durza while transporting it. He is then told that the Durza was not destroyed by Murtagh's well placed arrow, because the only way to kill a Shade is with a stab through the heart. He also meets Angela and Solembum who had left Teirm to aid the Varden. Ajihad wished to send Eragon to Ellesméra to complete his training; therefore, two magicians known as the Twins assessed his magic abilities. The Twins were cruel to Eragon, and attempted to use him to further their knowledge of the Ancient Language. A partially-healed Arya intervened, however, and took the task of assessing Eragon upon herself, sparring with him. Eragon, although being soundly defeated, passed the test in Arya's eyes. He begins to fall in love with her. The Varden respected and even revered Eragon. Soon after he arrived in Tronjheim, he was approached by an elderly woman and an orphaned child, Elva, who was the woman's charge. The woman asked Eragon's blessing upon Elva, which he gave readily, using the Ancient Language: Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr, which he thought meant, Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune. It is later revealed in Eldest that he made a mistake and said "Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be a shield from misfortune," which cursed her instead of the intended blessing. This is revealed to be because he used the word Skolir, instead of skoliro. Saphira gave the child her own special gift: a silver star, similar to Eragon's Gedwey Ignasia, on her forehead. Saphira told Eragon that the child would have a significant future. Not long after, war becomes imminent. Ajihad informs Saphira and Eragon of an impending threat: an intercepted message revealed that a mighty host of Urgals and Kull were marching steadily towards the Varden through the tunnels under the mountain range. In the battle that followes, a seemingly endless tide of Urgals and Kull was poised to take the city. Within Tronjheim, Eragon is confronted once again by the menacing Shade, Durza, this time alone as Saphira was separated from him during the tide of the battle. Eragon was greatly outmatched by the Shade, but, thanks to a sudden distraction from Saphira and Arya, Durza's attention was diverted long enough for Eragon to stab him through the heart. Eragon paid a terrible price for his deed: his back was sliced, and the scar, which carried remnants of Durza's magic, would trouble him greatly over the course of the next few months. Following Durza's demise, the controlling link the Shade held on the Urgals' minds snap, the Urgals flee, and the Varden rout the Urgal army. Eragon faints and falls into a healing trance; he was watched over by the mental presence of the Mourning Sage/The Cripple Who Is Whole, who urges him to follow Arya to Ellesméra, the capital of the Elves. The book ends with Eragon promising the presence in his mind that he will go to Ellesmera. Eldest North to Ellesméra The first events in Eldest are the attack on Ajihad's life, his death and funeral, the disappearance of Murtagh and The Twins - two magicians of the Varden - who are captured by Urgals and assumed dead, and the election of a new leader of the Varden - Nasuada, Ajihad's daughter, to whom Eragon swears fealty following some internal politics among the Varden's Council of Elders. Meanwhile, in Carvahall, Roran is being pursued by Galbatorix, who has sent the Ra'zac and a unit of soldiers to capture him and thus lure Eragon out. After repelling many attacks, the town manages to drive the army away, but Katrina, Roran's fiancée, is captured by the Ra'zac. They decide to leave Carvahall and travel to Surda. Roran earns the name "Stronghammer" because he defended Carvahall with a hammer given to him by Horst. Eragon and Saphira decide to accept the advice of the Mourning Sage, and, accompanied by Orik and Arya, travel northward through eastern Alagaësia to Ellesméra, in order to complete his training as a Rider. Before the journey north, Eragon was asked by Hrothgar, king of the dwarves, to become a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, one of the most influential of the thirteen Dwarf clans, and to which Hrothgar and Orik belonged. Eragon donned the helmet (that marked him part of that clan) and Orik helped him complete the ritual to make him a true member of the clan. This was the first time in history that a human would join a Dwarf Clan. After a long journey north, they reach Ellesmera, and Eragon and Saphira meet Islanzadí, the Elven queen, and the enigmatic raven Blagden, who spouted riddles concerning Eragon's past and future. Eragon was surprised to learn that Arya was Islanzadí's daughter, and so a princess. The Training of a Rider Eragon's training began almost at once. His instructor was an ancient Elvish Rider named Oromis, who is revealed to be "The Cripple who is Whole", who had managed to prolong his life by means of countless tiny spells binding his weak body. Oromis and his Dragon Glaedr were the sole survivors of the Dragon Riders of old. Though they escaped Galbatorix and the Forsworn, they were handicapped: Glaedr has one foreleg missing, and Oromis was greatly weakened by an incurable disease. However, Galbatorix was as yet unaware that a Rider had escaped the Fall. Eragon's exercises with Oromis were frustrating at first, but gradually Eragon learned what it meant to be a true Rider, guided by principles and making responsible choices, and came to understand that his "training" was an ongoing process that would last his entire life. He learned other things, as well, such as history, art and politics. His knowledge of magic and the Ancient Language expanded tremendously, but he is held back immensely by the pain from his scar. To his horror, however, he learned from Oromis that he had cursed Elva instead of blessing her due to a mistake in his wording (having accidentally said "may you be a shield from misfortune", thus dooming her to constantly save others from suffering by enduring it herself.) He resolved to revoke the curse, although such a feat would require tremendous magical ability. Eragon's training also honed his fighting skills. He develops an intense rivalry with an elf named Vanir, and their mutual dislike came to a head during their sparring sessions. Eragon was defeated multiple times, often suffering bouts of agonizing pain from the scar on his back. Guided by Oromis, Eragon composed a poem to present at the Blood-Oath Celebration, a traditional Elvish ceremony commemorating the pact between the Elves and the Dragons. During the festivities, a magical gift from the Dragons healed Eragon of his wound, and he was physically transformed, acquiring the features and abilities of an Elf. Only after this transformation was he able to beat Vanir. After this transformation, Eragon was able to cast much more powerful magic; he could read and write more easily and was now as fit and strong as the most athletic elf in Alagaësia. The Burning Plains Nasuada has made a momentous decision and moved the Varden to Surda. Here, she learns that the blessing Eragon bestowed on the child in Eragon was worded wrongly due to his lack of basic knowledge of the Ancient Language at the time, becoming a curse of sorts. Eragon too is horrified when he hears of this, and promises to try and nullify it. In the meantime the girl, Elva, serves as a sort of bodyguard to Nasuada against Galbatorix's network of spies and assassins, the Black Hand, who are discovered in Surda. Because Nasuada moved the Varden, the threat of war with Galbatorix seems imminent. Upon hearing of this, Eragon immediately leaves for the battle in Surda and finds the situation poised on the edge of battle. The armies of the Varden, together with the army of Surda, camp on a plain opposite the vast armies of Galbatorix. Meanwhile, Roran and his men take command of a ship of the Empire - with the help of Jeod - the Dragon Wing, and arrive in time in Surda. With his new skills, Eragon easily kills many of the Empire's soldiers. But his skills were not enough. He begins to tire out--the Empire's army was too large, when Hrothgar arrives with a huge army of Dwarves, turning the battle in the Varden's favor. Unexpectedly, another Rider appeared, mounted on a red dragon. He soon kills Hrothgar and Eragon and Saphira battle him. Wearied by the battle, Eragon was easily outmatched and driven onto the ground with Saphira, though he managed to hamstring the opposing dragon as he went down. He and his opponent then face off with swords. The Rider's skill matched Eragon's, and soon gained the upper hand. Eragon, recognizing the other Rider's manner of fighting, pulls off his opponent's helm, revealing Murtagh. Murtagh revealed that he had been taken to Urû'baen by the Twins, and, when the red Dragon, Thorn, had hatched for him, he had been forced to swear allegiance to Galbatorix in the Ancient Language. He also revealed that Galbatorix knew his True Name, so he owned him in mind and body. His orders from Galbatorix were to try to capture Saphira because she was the last female dragon in existence. Galbatorix needed her to fulfill his goal of rebuilding the order of the Riders. Murtagh decided to have mercy on them this one time, on account of their former companionship, but he claims Zar'roc as his own, and reveals another terrible truth: Eragon and Murtagh were brothers, meaning Eragon was the son of Morzan. Meanwhile, Roran kills the Twins, and the Empire is forced to retreat after the departure of Murtagh and Thorn. Haunted by this turn of events, Eragon imparts his newfound knowledge to Roran Nasuada, and Arya. Eldest ends with Eragon and Roran reuniting, and Eragon promising Roran that he will help Roran rescue Katrina from the clutches of the Ra'zac. Brisingr Helgrind Eragon, Saphira and Roran travel to Helgrind, the fortress of the Ra'zac, and infiltrate it. Roran kills one of the Ra'zac and Saphira slays the Lethrblaka. They find Katrina, and Eragon discovers Sloan, the traitor of Carvahall, blinded and imprisoned. Eragon decides to stay behind, against Saphira's wishes. Saphira then leaves with Roran and Katrina. Eragon slays the second Ra'zac and gains some information from the Ra'zac before killing it. Eragon rescues Sloan, leaves Helgrind, and consults Islanzadi as to what to do with Sloan. He discovers Sloan's true name, and compels Sloan with his true name to travel towards Du Weldenvarden, along with his staff and enchantments to stop Sloan from being harmed on his journey. He doesn't mention to Sloan that if he reforms himself, his true name would change, and he would no longer be bound. The elves would also restore his vision, but again, he doesn't tell this to Sloan for the reason that Sloan may trick the Elves into restoring his eyesight prematurely. Tronjheim and Ellesmera Eragon escapes the Empire and rejoins the Varden, where he settles minor affairs until he is ordered by Nasuada to go to Tronjheim alone, and try and influence the election of a new king of the Dwarves. Eragon is ordered to try and make sure that the new king is sympathetic to the Varden's cause, but at the same time, not to use any force or pressure in doing so. He reunites with Orik in Tronjheim, and declares his support to him. Later on, as Eragon is wandering in Tronjheim, he is attacked by some Dwarves, but manages to escape the assassination attempt unscathed. Orik, after some investigation, discovers that the clan Az Sweldin Rek Anhuin is behind the attack, which is hostile to Eragon and Dragon Riders in general. Orik has the clan banished with the support of the other clans, and he is crowned king. From Tronjheim, Eragon travels to Ellesmera with Saphira, where they meet Oromis and Glaedr. There, Glaedr reveals that Brom is Eragon's father, and not Morzan. Oromis explains that Brom had, by chance, fallen in love with Selena, who recripocated and joined Brom in his struggle against the tyranny of the Empire. Seeing Morzan's cruelty to Murtagh, Selena decides that her second child should not suffer so: thus, she leaves Eragon in Carvahall, and dies soon after. Later on, Brom settles there to watch over him. Brom never claimed Eragon as his son, fearing that Eragon would be distracted from his mission, and also fearing that Eragon would hate him. The latter proves unfounded, and Eragon loved and respected Brom. Oromis also reveals the source of Galbatorix's strength - Eldunari, or the Heart of Dragons, which can exist even after a Dragon's physical demise, until it is destroyed. Galbatorix took the Eldunari of all the Riders and subdued them, gaining their wisdom and strength. An Eldunari can channel its strength to the bearer, and can also be used to communicate telepathically. Most of the Dragons before the Fall had disgorged their Eldunari, enabling Galbatorix and the Forsworn to defeat the entire Order. As Galbatorix controlled several hundred of these, he is almost invincible. Later, Eragon visits the Elven blacksmith, Rhunon, and asks for a new sword. Rhunon had forged all the swords of the Riders, but she reveals that she needs a special meteroic ore - Brightsteel, which she did not possess. Remembering Solembum's advice, Eragon and Saphira find some Brightsteel under the Menoa Tree in Ellesmera. Thus, Eragon obtains a Rider's sword, like Zar'roc; only, his new sword is blue in color, the color of Saphira's scales.Also, his new sword is a half hand longer than Zar'roc. Eragon names his sword Brisingr. Glaedr gives his Eldunari to Eragon and Saphira, and he and Oromis depart to join the Elves, who have finally decided to fight openly against the Empire. Eragon and Saphira travel to the Varden, who are engaged in a siege of the city of Feinster. With Eragon's help, Feinster soon falls. However, Eragon and Arya discover that three magicians of the Empire were creating a Shade. They race to find the Shade, and give battle. The Shade proves to be stronger than Durza, and Eragon and Arya struggle. The Shade is finally killed by Arya (although Eragon was the one who defeated the Shade), and Feinster is captured and secured completely. During the battle, Eragon, through Glaedr's Eldunari, watched Oromis and Glaedr battle Thorn and Murtagh near Gil'ead. Galbatorix himself takes control of Murtagh's body, who kills Oromis. Glaedr is slain soon after Oromis's death by Thorn. The book ends with Eragon and Saphira mourning the death of their tutors, leaving Eragon the last free Dragon Rider in Alagaesia. Appearance and Characteristics Eragon was a human, originally with intense brown eyes and blonde hair. After being influenced by magic at the Blood-Oath Celebration he attended in Ellesméra, he then resembled an Elf: It was as if the numerous physical changes that, over time, alter the appearance of a human Rider—and which Eragon had already begun to experience since bonding with Saphira—had been completed while he was unconscious. His face was now as smooth and angled as an elf’s, with ears tapered like theirs and eyes slanted like theirs, and his skin was as pale as alabaster and seemed to emit a faint glow, as if with the sheen of magic. Eldest Chapter 49 .......Yet he was not entirely an elf. His jaw was stronger, his brow thicker, his face broader. He was fairer than any human and more rugged than any elf. Eldest Chapter 49 ......Tears sprang to Eragon’s eyes as he slid his hand over the place where Durza had maimed him. He knew that his back would never trouble him again. Not only was the savage blight he had elected to keep gone, but every other scar and blemish had vanished from his body, leaving him as unmarked as a newborn babe. Eldest Chapter 49 After this transformation, Eragon is freed from the pain of Durza's scar, and gains the heightened agility and strength possessed by Elves. He defeats Vanir, an Elf, in a training session, proving his super-human swordsmanship skills. From then on, Eragon was faster and stronger than any human. Brom remarked that Eragon was a rare and talented swordsman' Eragon was also a skilled and deadly archer. Eragon was not inherently brilliant, nor was he exceptionally strong in using magic. But Eragon was emotional, and was always worried about the morality of his actions. He disliked killing, though he was forced to do so in battles. Queen Islanzadi mentions his skill in unknowingly getting caught in troublesome situations: “Oromis may have been your proper teacher, but you have proved yourself Brom’s heir, not Oromis’s. Brom is the only other person who managed to entangle himself in as many predicaments as you. Like him, you seem compelled to find the deepest patch of quicksand and then dive into it.” Brisingr Chapter 6 Brom too mentioned this to Jeod while in Teirm: ...."We'd better go out and join Eragon. I get worried whenever he's alone. That boy has an unnatural propensity for being where there's trouble...." Eragon was always eager for knowledge of any kind. His curiosity is mentioned more than once in the novels. An elf, Lifaen remarks in Eldest: ..... “You have as many questions as leaves on a tree, Argetlam.” Eldest Chapter 24 Whereupon Eragon replies: "Brom was of the same opinion." Roran, on seeing Eragon for the first time after becoming a Rider, thinks: ....It seemed inconceivable that the slight, moody, overeager boy he grew up with had turned into this fearsome warrior. Eldest Chapter 68 Roran and Eragon deeply loved each other, and are "brothers in all but blood". Initially, Eragon often relied on others for guidance, from Brom to Oromis to Saphira. But he soon matures, and is able to take decisions by himself, as shown in Brisingr when he stays behind in Helgrind to decide Sloan's fate. He slowly grows, showing a new depth in his thoughts and actions. He has no intention of replacing Galbatorix, and only wishes to overthrow him. Eragon desires neither power nor fame, and hopes only for peace and happiness in Alagaesia. Eragon was rash in his actions, and did not think enough about what he was doing. He allowed his heart and instinct to guide him rather than reason. Yet, his intentions were always noble, and wished no pain to any living creature. After his training in Ellesmera, he gives up eating meat, except only in dire circumstances. He learns to respect the sanctity of life - ranging from an ant's to that of a dragon's. It is mentioned several times in the novels that Eragon detested battle, and though he fought well, he always regretted the loss of life. Eragon had immense will-power and determination. In Eldest, he says of himself to Oromis: “I would say, rather, that once I dedicate myself to a certain project or path, I see it through, no matter the cost... especially if someone I love is in danger.” Eldest Chapter 32 “I like to face challenges.” Eldest Chapter 32 ...“I enjoy overcoming challenges, but I’ve faced enough hardship to know that it’s foolish to make things more difficult than they are. It’s all I can do to survive as it is.” Eldest Chapter 32 He wielded Zar'roc, a crimson sword once belonging to Morzan, though this was taken from him by Murtagh during the battle on the Burning Plains. He also has a longbow, sung from a yew tree by Islanzadi, with a quiver of magic swan-fletched arrows that never misses its target. Later, the Elven blacksmith Rhunon forged him his own sword, which he named Brisingr. A characteristic of his new sword is that, whenever he utters "Brisingr", it bursts into flames. Love interests Arya Eragon first sees Arya captured in his dreams and is able to scry her, even before he meets her. He becomes intent on saving her and eventually succeeds in finding Arya, and saves Arya by bringing her to the Varden. Eragon is clearly attracted to Arya in Eldest. However, she rebuffs him because of the age gap. Arya thinks of him as a child since she is 101 years old. She herself is still considered young among Elves as Elves are immortal. However, in Brisingr, Arya becomes closer to Eragon, telling him things about herself few knew, and even crying on his shoulder at the end of the book. Names and Titles Eragon was initially known only as Eragon, not knowing his father's name. After he slew Durza, he was named Eragon Shadeslayer by the Varden, or sometimes respectfully called Shadeslayer. He was known as Argetlam - a word in the Ancient Language meaning "Silver Hand", referring to the silver mark on his palm due to his bond with Saphira; known as the Gedwey Ignasia - mainly to the Dwarves and Elves. To the Urgals, he was known as Firesword, referring to Zar'roc turning into flames, which was used to kill Durza. Saphira affectionately calls him Little One. Elves, especially Oromis, refer to him as Eragon-finiarel. The suffix finiarel means "an honorific for a young man of great promise." Other names include Shur'tugal, which means Dragon Rider; Eragon Son of None, and simply Dragon Rider to the soldiers of Galbatorix. After Eragon learns that Brom is his father, he is shown a memory by Saphira - a memory of Brom in which he speaks to Eragon as a father and not as Brom the story-teller - Brom addresses him as Eragon Bromsson, which is his full name. Real-world connections Comparisons Real life Author Christopher Paolini states that Eragon originally started out as an autobiographical character. Paolini started writing Eragon at the age of fifteen, which is his protagonist's age at the beginning of the novel. When I first invented Eragon, he was me. Writing about yourself is probably one of the easiest things for a fifteen-year-old author to do. However, I found that as the story progressed and Eragon did things that I've never done—such as fighting monsters and flying a dragon—he evolved into his own character, which I'm very happy about.Shur'tugal // Your #1 source for everything Inheritance! ( Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Book IV ) Other *Eragon was portrayed by Edward Speleers in the Eragon film. Etymology Christopher Paolini has stated that he came up with the name Eragon by replacing the 'd' in 'dragon' with an 'e'.Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr | the Inheritance cycle by Christopher Paolini Paolini also noted that Eragon sounds like 'Era Gone', as in one era gone by, another starting. External links *Alagaesia.com, the official site for the Inheritance cycle *Eragonmovie.com, the official site of the Eragon movie *Inheriwiki, the site of the Inheritance Cycle Wikia Category:Inheritance Trilogy characters Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional hunters Category:Fictional farmers Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters with precognition Category:2003 introductions